Koukai
by Megami Mayuki
Summary: Ketika penyesalan merasuk ke dalam hati seorang playboy bernama Kurosaki Ichigo setelah memutuskan salah satu pacarnya. AU, Sounen Ai, OOC. RnR Please!


**Koukai**

**by Megami Mayuki**

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

**Ketika penyesalan merasuk ke dalam hati seorang playboy bernama Kurosaki Ichigo setelah memutuskan salah satu pacarnya.**

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

**Bleach**

**by Tite Kubo-sama**

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

**Warning: Shounen Ai, AU, OOC**

**

* * *

**

Kurosaki Ichigo terus menatap langit kamarnya. Pikirannya jauh melayang pada perisiwa beberapa hari yang lalu. Pikirannya kacau, hatinya diselimuti perasaan tidak tenang. Ada sebuah perasaan yang selama ini belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya saat dia melakukan hal ini. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melakukannya. Perasaan ini membuat hatinya kacau dan tidak tenang. Sebuah perasaan yang menyesakkan dada dan membuatnya hatinya sakit. Sebuah penyesalan.

Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang siswa SMA Karakura yang dikenal sebagai seorang _playboy._ Tampan, tinggi, tubuh proporsional dan ketua tim basket di sekolahnya adalah modal utamanya untuk membuat setiap orang jatuh cinta padanya. Dan pemuda itu memanfaatkannya dengan baik.

Hidupnya sebagai seorang _playboy_ terasa baik-baik saja. Namun, tiba-tiba persaan itu muncul. Sebuah penyesalan ketikadia memutuskan serang pemuda baik hati bernama Hitsugaya Toushirou. Perasaan yang jauh berbeda ketika dia memutuskan pacar-pacarnya yang lain.

"Bodoh!" satu kata itulah yang pertama keluar dari mulut seorang Kuchiki Rukia-sahabat baiknya sekaligus satu-satunya perempuan yang tidak pernah ia mainkan perasaannya- ketika mendengar cerita pemuda berambut _orange_ itu. Hanya di depan gadis itu dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan sesuau darinya.

"Kau itu benar-benar bodoh, Ichigo. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tidak menyadari perasaanmu sendiri? Dasar bodoh!"

"Hei, jangan terus mengatai aku bodoh seperti itu. Aku serasa benar-benar jadi orang bodoh kalau ka terus bilang seperti itu."

"Memang kau ini bodoh, Ichigo," Renji yang entah datang dari mana tiba-tiba menimpali.

"Kau tahu dia itu istimewa. Banyak yang mengincarnya tetapi dia tolak semua orang yang ingin menjadi pacarnya. Dan kau yang dengan mudah mendapatkan hatinya malah menyia-nyiakannya."

"Maksudmu?"

Renji menarik nafasnya sebelum melanjukan kata-katanya.

"Kau tahu pacarmu ralat mantan pacarmu itu adalah adalah siswa pujaan SMU Seireitei. Bukan hanya kecerdasannya tapi juga karena wajahnya, yang kau sendiri sudah tahu seperti apa dia. Baru kau yang berhasil menjadi pacarnya tapi malah kau membuangnya begitu saja."

Ichigo menatap sahabatnya itu tajam. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu banya tentang pemuda berambut putih itu. Mengetahui tatapan pemuda _strawberry_ itu, pemuda berambut merah itu segera berkata,"Jangan buruk sangka dulu. Temanku ada yang sekolah di sana. Dia sering cerita tentang pemuda bernama Hitsugaya itu."

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Kalau kau cinta padanya temui dia dan katakan perasaanmu padanya. Aku tidak bilang ini akan berhasil. Tapi, ada baiknya untuk dicoba."

"Cinta itu butuh perjuangan, Ichigo."

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Ichigo memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak yang memenuhi ruang hatinya. Tiba-tiba bayangan sosok itu terlintas di dalam pikirannya. Tubuh mungil itu, wajah itu, rambut itu, sepasang _emerald_ yang selalu menatapnya penuh ketulusan dan senyum manis yang tidak bisa ia lupakan khusus untuk dirinya.

"Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kau berikan padaku. Maaf kalau selama ini aku pernah mengecewakanmu. Kau telah memberi hari-hari yang menyenangkan untukku, Kurosaki. Semoga setelah ini kau selalu bahagia."

Kata-kata terakhir yang didengar Ichigo dari bibir seorang Hitsugaya Toushirou tiba-tiba berputar di dalam pikirannya. Padahal sudah dicampakkan seperti itu, tapi dia masih bisa tersenyum tulus untuknya. Seharusnya dia mendapatkan tamparan, cacian, atau hinaan karena telah memutuskannya tanpa sebab, bukan ucapan terima kasih dan kata maaf.

Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Renji, pemuda itu istimewa. Bahkan seorang Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez -ketua OSIS yang dikenal cuek terutama urusan cinta rela susah payah datang padanya hanya untuk mengatakan,"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai melukai perasaanya. Semua yang dia lakukan hanya untuk menjaga perasaanmu padanya. Menjaga kepercayaan yang kau berikan padanya. Kalau kau sampai melakukannya aku pastikan kau akan habis di tanganku, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Dan kata-kata itu bukannlah sebuah omong kosong. Sehari setelah dia memutuskan Hitsugaya, dia mendatangi Ichigo dan hampir membuatnya babak belur kalau dia tidak segera ditolong teman-temannya.

"Mungkin aku memang bodoh. Maafkan aku, Toushirou."

.

.

.

Ichigo berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah bangunan SMA di Kota Karakura, SMA Seireitei. Sudah 30 menit dia berdiri di sana menunggu salah satu siawa sekolah itu keluar dari gedung tersebut. Sekolah itu tampak sepi. Memang karena sekarang ini sudah pukul 16.30, waktu yang lewat jauh dari waktu pulang siswa sekolah tersebut. Tapi pemuda berambut _orange_ itu tahu kalau orang yang ditunggunya masih berada di dalam gedung sekolah itu. Beberapa minggu menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda itu membuat Ichigo cukup tahu kebiasaan dan rutinitas pemuda tersebut. Hari ini adalah jadwal latihan klub kendo pemuda pemilik mata _emerald_ itu.

Sudah dimantapkan hatinya untuk menemui dan bicara sekali lagi dengan pemuda itu. Bukan untuk menyakitinya sekali lagi, tapi untuk memperjuangkan perasaannya. _'Temui dia dan katakan perasaanmu padanya.'_ Nasihat yang didengarnya dari Rukia mendorongnya untuk melakukan tindakan ini. Apalagi kata-kata Renji bahwa cinta itu harus diperjuangkan semakin memantapkan tindakannya. Walaupun itu berarti sama saja dia menjilat ludahnya sendiri dan menurunkan harga dirinya di hadapan pemuda itu mengingat dia adalah seorang _playboy_.

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

"Baiklah. Latihan hari ini selesai sampai di sini," kata sang ketua klub _kendo_ SMU Seireitei kepada seluruh anggotanya menutup latihan pada hari ini.

Mendengar penuturan sang ketua, semua anggota segera berbenah bersiap untuk pulang.

"Kami duluan, Toushirou," pamit beberapa anggota kepada seorang pemuda mungil berambut putih.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan, Kusaka, Hisagi-_senpai_, Madarame-_senpai_, Ayasegawa-_senpai_."

"Kau juga."

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Beberapa menit Ichigo menunggu, dari arah gedung sekolah itu keluar 4 orang pemuda.. Ichigo memperhatikan mereka. Dari _shinai_ yang mereka bawa sudah jelas menunjukkan mereka adalah salah satu anggota klub kendo sekolah tersebut.

Dihampirinya mereka berempat.

"Hei. Kalau boleh tahu apa kalian anggota klub _kendo_?" tanya Ichigo.

Pertanyaan pemuda berambut _orange_ itu dijawab oleh keempat pemuda itu dengan anggukan kepala.

"Mau apa? Mau menantang kami bertarung?" tanya sang pemuda botak.

"Tidak. Hanya ingin tahu apa Toushirou masuk latihan hari ini?"

"Toushirou? Ada perlu apa dengannya?" tanya pemuda berambut biru tua.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara dengannya. Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo."

Keempat pemuda itu terkejut mendengar nama Ichigo. Raut muka berubah geram mendengar nama pemuda itu.

"Oh, jadi kau yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Berani juga kau menunjukkan batang hidungmu di sini."

"Apa maksud kalian?"

"Berani sekali kau menyakiti hati Hitsugaya-san yang baik itu. Sifatmu benar-benar tidak cantik."

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara. Akan ku beri pelajaran pada orang ini."

"Tidak bisa maafkan. Menyakiti orang yang sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri."

"Hei tunggu dulu."

BUAAKK!

BUAAKK!

Tubuh Ichigo tergeletak begitu saja di depan gerbang SMU Seireitei. Setelah memukuli pemuda itu, keempat pemuda itu meninggalkan pemuda berambut _orange_ itu begitu saja. Hujan mengguyur tubuh tanpa daya Ichigo yang penuh luka lebam dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya berdarah. Menghapus darah yang mengalir dari luka-luka di tubuh pemuda berambut _orange_ itu.

.

(0)

.

Mata musim gugur itu terbuka perlahan. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah langit-langit berwarna putih. Kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Sudah sadar ya?"

Ichigo terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Bukan karena pertanyaannya, tapi suara itu, suara seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya. Ditolehkan kepalanya memandang wajah pemilik suara itu yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Toushirou? Dimana aku?"

"Di rumah sakit. Aku sudah menghubungi keluargamu. Mereka akan tiba di sini sebentar lagi."

Suasana di antara mereka berubah hening.

"Maaf gara-gara perbuatan _senpai_ku kau jadi seperti ini," kata Hitsugaya memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Di wajahnya Nampak raut muka penyesalan.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu."

"Tapi…"

Sebelum Hitsugaya menyelesaikan kata-katanya Ichigo sudah meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Sudah kubilang bukan salahmu."

Ichigo mencoba duduk. Namun, tubuhnya terasa nyeri dan sakit. Hitsugaya mencoba menyakinkan Ichigo untuk terus berbaring. Tapi, tidak didengarkannya perkataan pemuda itu. Tetap dipaksakannya tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"Maaf ya jadi merepotkanmu."

"Kurosaki…"

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo memeluk tubuh mungil di hadapannya. Dapat dirasakan aroma tubuh pemuda pemilik mata emerald terindah yang pernah dia lihat. Hitsugaya yang terkejut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya diam tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

"Maafkan aku, Toushirou." Dieratkannya pelukan pada tubuh mungil itu seakan takut dia akan pergi, "aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengadari perasaanku padamu. Aku terlalu bodoh telah menyakiti orang sebaik dirimu."

Hitsugaya masih terdiam di dalam pelukan Ichigo. Pemuda itu tidak mencoba membalas kata-kata pemuda itu.

Ichigo menarik nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dimantapkan hatinya sekali lagi dan mencoba menyusun kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya.

"Aku tahu aku tidak pantas mengatakan ini padamu, setelah semua yang telah kulakukan padamu. Bahkan, kau masih mau menolongku padahal aku telah menyakitimu. Tapi, aku harap kau mau menerimaku kembali. Kembalilah padaku, Toushirou."

Ichigo terdiam. Menunggu jawaban dari sang pemuda mungil di pelukannya. Sudah disiapkan mental dan hatinya terhadap semua jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh pemuda berambut putih itu.

Lama mereka dalam posisi dan suasana seperti itu sampai Hitsugaya mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan pemuda berambut orang di hadapannya. Ditatapnya mata musim gugur itu dengan lembut. Lalu dia tersenyum. Senyum yang penuh ketulusan. Dan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu membuat Ichigo terkejut.

"Tentu saja, Kurosaki."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bercanda kan, Toushirou?"

Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda ia serius dengan ucapnya tadi.

Ichigo kembali memeluk tubuh Hitsugaya.

"Terima kasih."

Dalam hati ia berjanji kalau dia tidak akan pernah menyakiti pemuda mungil itu lagi dan akan terus menjaga hubungan ini dan tentu saja melindungi pemuda mungil itu.

Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. Saling menatap dengan penuh cinta. Ichigo akhirnya menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Hitsugaya menutup matanya merasakan ciuman yang diberikan Ichigo padanya. Ciuman yang lembut dan hangat, tanpa ada nafsu di dalamnya. Yang ada hanya ketulusan dan cinta yang seolah menjadi tanda kesungguhan akan kata-katanya.

* * *

"**OWARI"**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hai minna-san! Lama tak jumpa dengan Mayu. Akhirnya setelah 2 bulan Mayu berhasil menulis fic lagi. Maaf sebagai author baru Mayu malah seenak jidak memutuskan hiatus tanpa bilang-bilang pula *contoh author tak patut di contoh*

Ini juga gara-gara tugas sekolah yang jadi menggunung setelah masuk semester 2.

Fic ini Mayu buat terinspirasi dari kisah cinta sahabat Mayu. Dengan otak segede kacang punya author jadilah kisah cinta itu menjadi fic gaje ini. Maaf juga kalo adegan kissing-nya aneh, ini pertama kalinya Mayu buat fic dengan adegan seperti itu. -_-"

Sekian dari Mayu. Thank for reading.

* * *

"**REVIEW PLEASE"**

m(_ _)m


End file.
